


A Very Special Unnoteworthy Day

by orphan_account



Series: Very Homo [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex decides that John deserves to be surprised. Doesn't go as planned (then again when does it ever?)





	A Very Special Unnoteworthy Day

Alex bounced around the apartment, far too eager for the food to finish and John to arrive. He normally would still be at work but he had gotten an urge, a urge to surprise John with a homemade dinner. John had Art Class and wouldn't be home for at least thirty more minutes, Alex fidgeted with his pen while standing between the threshold from the living room and the kitchen.

Alex decided he hated waiting, there was only so much pacing until you started actually watching the clock. He flopped onto the couch, his fingers drumming against the couch arm as he watched the hands move very slowly. He nearly screamed as his phone alarm went off, signaling that he should probably check the steaks, he hopped off the couch and ran into the kitchen. Alex flipped them with slight ease, they didn't look done, maybe he should just take John out to dinner.

He had once again migrated back to the couch, a wide smile on his face when he heard keys jingling by the door. The door opened and John entered, his face lighting up once his eyes fell on Alex. "You're home early." John stated, taking off his coat. Alex laughed slightly and got up to meet John at the door, just making dinner shouldn't make him feel so giddy.  
"I am." Alex agreed, leaning in to give John a short kiss on the lips. John tilted his head to the left, eyes wandering to the kitchen.  
"Is something cooking?" John asked, peeling off his boots. Alex toyed with his bottom lip, he felt embarrassment well up in his cheeks and he gazed shyly up at John. John froze, a look of horror crossing his face.

"John?" Alex questioned, moving a step closer to his boyfriend. John frowned, horror dying down to mild worry and Alex relaxed a bit.  
"It's not anything important today." John said carefully, his tone very thoughtful. Alex blinked in confusion before exhaling quickly in understanding.  
"No, I just wanted to do this." Alex barely had time to finish his sentence before John's lips were on his.

Alex closed his eyes and welcomed it, he was familiar with how John tasted and how good it felt being this close to him. His body tingled at the warmth of his boyfriend's mouth and he found himself trying to memorize every inch. Alex yelped into the kiss as John's hands grabbed his hips and pulled him closer into him. The kiss broke with them gasping for air, John cupped his chin, though it was still cool from outside. Alex felt John's eyes roam his body and he pushed forward, their lips meeting with more passion.

Alex and John fought for dominance in their mouths, nothing serious but eager to explore each other once more. Alex found an unpleasant smell teasing his nose, he ended the kiss and John also frowned. "Do you smell that?" Alex asked, John nodded. "Oh shit!" Alex realized and ran into the kitchen, John on his heels. Alex turned off the stove and frowned at the charred pieces of meat, John opened a window to air out the apartment.

John wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pressed a kiss to his temple, Alex smiled weakly at him. "I liked the gesture," John murmured, his hand threading through Alex's hair. "We can order something." Alex swallowed tensely before nodding.  
"Yeah, sounds good." Alex shrugged, John moved away to discard the failed steaks. Alex walked back to the couch, he turned on the TV and began clicking through channels. John joined him and got on his phone to order something to eat, Alex actually managed to tune it out.  
"You know what?" John spoke suddenly, phone away. Alex looked to him confused, he didn't know what he was expecting John to say. "I like you coming home straight away from work, you didn't do any overtime today." John continued, grabbing hold of Alex's hand.  
"Yeah?" Alex watched as John traced shapes on the back of his hand. "I'll try to do it more often."  
"I'd like that." John agreed. Nothing more was said as Alex laid his head on John's shoulder and they watched TV.

**Author's Note:**

> Just another note, these fics don't happen in the order as I publish them, you can place anywhere on a timeline and they'd still probably fit.
> 
> Feel free to request a One-shot, I'm pretty much down with anything :)


End file.
